noreturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Sixte
Nicholas Carter, more known as "Sixte" is one of the most famous caravaners and one of the major protagonists of the story, especially at the aftermath of the war against the Selfmads. YOUTH Sixte was born at the very first weeks of no-return, before his parents could provide him a home, food and a fire. Being weakened by the long travels she went trough, his mother (an hispanic named Selena Sanchez) didn't survive giving birth and his father, Garry Carter, always felt some anger to his son because of it, even though he always tried to control it, deeply knowing that it wasn't Sixte fault. Garry Carter found a common house to stay in, where he began trading illegal alcohol he brought from away. Becoming quite influencal (but never too much, to avoid his son to face the consequences of pissing important people off), he decided to stay among the community, despite some random tensions from concurrence and thirsty customers. The life wasn't bad, but arsh. Sixte has never been in a room with less that thirty people before he was twelve and thief, fights, madness were often faced. Sixte quickly learned how to fight, negociate and keep focused on one objective. He pushed his father to elevate his position by expanding his trade to other rooms than his own. It lasted for a while, until Sixte's father was stabbed by a thug sent by another mob. The killer couldn't kill the teenager and so, told him to get away and never come back while the killer would pretend to had get the job fully done. Sixte went to the only place he ever heard of : Moderato-City, hoping to find a job as mercenary. But when he kicked a Selfmad's ass in front of caravan houses, one of them hired him and gave him another name, "Sixte", to make him escape the justice. Sixte was kind of disapointed and the first weeks were difficult for him, since he wasn't as motivated as the others to do national trades. Sixte kicked his superior during a trip to the plains of no-return because he was hitting a barely teenager recruit. Sixte was severely punished : he was appointed to the scout team, which explored the surroundings, looking for eventual Raclures to spot. Sixte couldn't ask better, since he fled away, braving Raclures to finally meet another caravan house. He joined it and gave them the location of his previous employers, at the condition of sparing everybody when they'd surrender. It was the first success in Sixte's pirate life. THE MAD AND KIND PIRATE Sixte began to raid caravans from the houses, but he always spared his opponents lives, just taking their money and ressources. With it, he secretely created illegal free forts, to make a secure and free-of-charge road along the plains of no-return. He even returned all the money and ressources he didn't use to the caravan masters he robbed for years. When they found out what Sixte and his pirates were up to, they forgave him and one of them even appointed him a second in chief of the caravan house. His mission, during the travels, was to find other ways to "fuck Selfmad's interests" and contribute to the return of the independance for the caravaners. It lasted for some years, until the Pitt decided to check counts up, realizing that they were strange irregularities in caravan's debts. They sent a team to investigate and finally found out the trick. Soon after, the illegal forts were invested by Selfmads agents and Sixte was sent to a trap : a Leto jungle. The visions made him crazy and he was interned to a Leto Asylum for twelve years. Even if he could have gone out much sooner, the Selfmads insisted that he stayed much longer than usual, to make sure he wouldn't be able to conspire against them when he'd go out. He finally was released from the Asylum but it took a few years to reintegrate the society. Sixte was sure he was the greatest caravaners of all times and had completely forgotten his past. When he took a peasant for a raclure, he was sent to a city-jail for two years. ' THE RISE OF THE LEADER ' Life wasn't as assisted as it was in the Asylum. Sixte was immediatly confronted to mass violence and gang brutality against him. It reminded him his past and all the anger it came with. During the first fight he had with a whole gang, he took them all twelve with his bare hands, the leader included. The leader was so impressed that as soon as he got out of the medic, he proposed Sixte to fight for him in the arena of the city-jail. Sixte would earn enough money for the mob leader for him to negociate a release before the schedule. Sixte agreed and became a good fighter, earning money and finally getting out of the city-jail, only three years after he went in. Recommanded to a bigger mob leader in town, he began to work for him, doing all sorts of dirty works for two years, until he was sent to kill an opponent, he found out to be the guy who protected him in the city-jail. Sixte spared his life and they both fled from the city, preparing revenge. They invested a lot in creating a large gang, they lead to take over their opponent. Becoming the leader of one of the biggest gangs in Moderato-City (his partner died during the assault), Sixte decided to convert it into a caravan consulting company, a job he invented. In fact, his goal was to create unity between caravan trades by giving general advices and meeting all the caravan masters. 'THE CARAVAN CONSULTANT''' ''' Sixte and his men were often called by caravan masters to resolve all sorts of problems : logistic problems, leadership problems, navigation problems... All by himself, Sixte fixed them all, and as the years went, he was considerated as somebody who improved all national trade system by himself. But the Selfmads were too powerful for the caravaners to unite, an idea this authority would never accept. A help from a faction was needed. Being tired of working for others and failing to unite them, Sixte made his company a true caravan house and went himself on more than two hundred deliveries, becoming famous enough to have his picture framed on teenager's rooms. The history reminds us that the Avarroes were big fans of Sixte when they were children, long before they became partners. '"UNITED"' ' A day came when the company Steelstrong, whose members included the Avarroes, grew tired of being threatened by Selfmads, who increased their prices to bankrupt the company and acquire it. This company acquired the help of Doren Kayle, a rogue Selfmad, and earned the support of the monarchy in its fight against the Selfmads. Such a fight would only be possible by uniting the caravaners and the monarchy gave enough money and means for such a project to be possible. As soon as he learned it, Sixte spoke about it to all caravan masters and convinced them to take part of this project. Sixte and Doren Kayle met at Inuvik and became partners of "United", the first union of all caravan houses into a single and powerful one, supported by the monarchy. All the leaders wrote that they would let the monarchy have their parts if they came to be killed by Selfmad agents, except the creator, Doren Kayle, who had 51% of the parts and wrote they would become Sixte's if he would come to die in combat. Just before the siege of the Pitt, Doren Kayle died as a hero in the swamp battle and Sixte became the president of United. The monarchy made him trade minister and now wants to buy his parts, in order to take full control of the company, a deal Sixte always refused. Today, Sixte is a friend of the Avarroes and is active in their fight for a better world. '''PERSONNALITY ''' Despite an often laid back and sarcastic demeanor, Sixte is a decent and honorable man that is well liked by those under his command. He always wants to do the right thing for everyone and takes time to have all the elements before taking important decisions. He is loyal to his friends and to his ideals. His personnality can be quite rough and he has troubles in society, wearing combat armor and holding his weapons in all circumstances, a feeling accentuated by his tattoos and passion for cigars. He can get into a fight quite easily, as Edgar de Tavey found out when he first tried to take advantage of him, but he always make sure his actions are put toward a better cause, even when it comes to speak with fists. Category:Characters